


Purple Eyes

by its_dark_girl



Series: Dream SMP fic [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Dream's being a bastard, Other, Ponk comforts Purpled, Purpled has a panic attack, big bro ponk, panic attack trigger warning, panic attack tw, ponk's gonna kick dream's assss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dark_girl/pseuds/its_dark_girl
Summary: Purpled needs closureDoes Dream still care about him?Doe he know anything about his purple eyes?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), DropsByPonk & Purpled
Series: Dream SMP fic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181552
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Purple Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Panic attack tw
> 
> I also apologize in advance if i got the panic attack part wrong, i've no experience with or handling panic attacks

Purpled stared at his reflection in the water. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He hated it. He hated his eyes. They were unnaturally purple. And they glowed; he was sure of it. His eyes contrasted with his pale complexion and he hated that. He grabbed some dirt and tossed in in the clear water. The reflection rippled. He got up and left. He remembered what his older brother had told him.

_~Flashback~_

_"You could wear a mask and hide them." He said, giving Purpled a porcelain smiley face mask. Purpled held the mask, seeing how heavy it was. Then he tried it on. It felt weird. He didn't like the extra weight it added to his head. He took it off hand gave it back to Dre- to him. Yeah, he gave it back to him._

_"Fine then." His brother ruffled his hair "You have your own way of making things better."_

_~Flashback over~_

He gasped, coming out of his mind. He was at the entrance to his UFO. He steadied himself, using the glass as support. He entered, knowing that damn well no one would enter the intimidating build. He walked shakily to the bed. Hah, his 'brother'. What a joke. That bastard stopped being his brother when he rid himself of all attachments. He could care less when Dream got locked in prison.

Dream...

He sharply inhaled, gripping the side of the bed hard. No, he would not spare a thought for that man. That man who'd left him broken, who'd torn up his mind with fake promises. But with intrusive thoughts, they always come back. 

_"Hey Purp," Dream greeted nonchalantly._

_"Hey Dre." Dream nudged him playfully._

_"What's with everyone calling me 'Dre'?" Dream asked jokingly._

_"Because that's how it appeared in an MCC competition as they say." They both snickered._

Purpled blinked tears out of his eyes. How he longed for the old days. The days where he would patch up Dream after a nasty fight. The days where he and the original Dream would talk for hours on end, till their eyes closed. He took in a breath. Dream still cared about him, right?

_Right?_

He drew in a shuddering breath. Only one way to find out.

_____________

After spending close to an hour going through security measures, Purpled was in front of the lava barrier that separated Dream from him. He was overcome with nerves and doubts. What if Dream never cared? What if it wasn't really Dream he was visiting? What if Dream hated him? What if-

"You sure you want to do this?" Sam must've sensed his nervousness. Purpled nodded his head. Sam flicked a lever which shut off the lava. Purpled stared at the ground. He couldn't look at the obsidian box that _he_ was being kept in.

"Stand on the stone brick platform," Purpled stepped on it "Once I flick this lever, move with the platform so you won't fall off. Once you reach the cell, the platform will be taken back and the lava will flow from the ceiling. Then I'll lower the barrier. Once you are done with the prisoner, message me and I will send this platform back. Okay?"

"Okay." 

The platform bit was easy for a bedwars pro like him. It reached the obsidian. He stepped off, hearing the pistons work to bring it back. There, in front of him was Dream, the person who hurt him the most. He stood in front of a clock, but Purpled knew he was looking at him in his peripheral vison. The Netherite barrier lowered. Purpled stayed near the lava. 

"Ah, Purpled, long time no see." Dream said in an overly-sweet tone.

"Cut the crap. You don't get to say that after leaving m- leaving all of us for power." He growled. Dream seemed to notice his slip-up.

" _I left you? I did?_ It doesn't feel like that. You didn't even try to help me-" Purpled interrupted him.

"You wouldn't listen!" Purpled hated how Dream's words could bring him to tears. "You wouldn't listen and look where you ended up!"

"Maybe your brother wouldn't be here if you had helped him instead of playing that silly game, what's it called again? Oh right, that silly bedwars game." Purpled clenched his fists. _He_ pulled the 'brother' card then insulted bedwars?!

"I just have one question for you Dre." Dream turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Did you ever care?"

"What do you mean?" Dream was feigning ignorance.

"Did you ever care about me? _Did you?_ " Dream's answer was simple.

"No. Not once." That was the final blow. Purpled's eyes watered, tears falling uncontrollable.

"You- You mon-ster!" Dream just chuckled at Purpled's misery. He messaged Sam.

"Your purple eyes never fail to amaze me." Purpled froze. Was there something to his purple eyes that _He_ knew of? It was too late to ask as the lava lowered and the platform came. He furiously wiped away tears as he went back.

"Did Dream do anything?" Sam asked, seeing Purpled's state.

"N-No," They both knew that was a lie. The security measures afterwards took a fraction of the time they did coming in.

____________

Purpled was back at his UFO. His breathing was fast and erratic. Dream never cared, he never cared, _he never cared, **he never cared, HE NEVER CARED**_. He curled up as tightly as possible to stop the aching feeling in his stomach. He wanted to scream, to cry out for someone, anyone. But he couldn't. He wiped off sweat from his forehead. Since when was it so hot? And since when was breathing so difficult? He took out his communicator and messaged the first person that popped up; Ponk. 

_You whisper to Ponk: cme too ufo_

_You whisper to Ponk: pls hrry_

_Ponk whispers to you: omw_

______________________

Ponk was worried. What situation had Purpled gotten himself into? Was it something or someone threatening Purpled's life? Who's ass would he have to kick?

He quickly made his way to the UFO, and his heart broke at what he saw.

There lay Purpled, curled up tightly on his bed, sniffling and struggling to breathe. From the signs, Ponk had a good guess of what was happening to Purpled; he was having a panic attack. Ponk _knew_ what to do, but he hasn't exactly _helped_ someone with a panic attack, you see.

He made his way over to Purpled. He tentatively put his hand on Purpled's shoulder. The boy shuddered and turned to look at who it was. Purpled tried to say something, but couldn't.

"Breathe with me, okay Purp?" He just nodded his head.

"In," He inhaled.

"Out," He exhaled, with Purpled following his instructions. Once Purpled's breathing calmed, Ponk held the crying boy, rubbing his back till he was ready to speak.

"Dream," He said weakly. What did his 'brother' do?

"What did Dream do?"

"He- he said he n-never c-cared.. Not ev-ven once," Purpled burst out in tears. Ponk continued rubbing Purpled's back. If he ever saw that bastard, he would kill him for hurting his friend.


End file.
